


If One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure, Imagine How Much More You Mean to Me, Firecracker

by AceOfHearta



Series: Why Weebs Shouldn't be in Isekais [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexuality, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Can be read alone, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Gen, I had to write angst for these two on Tumblr, Idia is a bottom bitch, Insecurities, Lidia - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nonbinary, Other, Overstimulation, Part of main series, Praise Kink, Service Top, Somnophilia, This is the aftermath, bit of angst but not a lot, change my mind, check out my tumblr for context, dubious consent slightly, light punishment, technical dub con i think, technically, this fandom needs more idia content, this is so self indulgent, this takes place soo much later than what I have posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfHearta/pseuds/AceOfHearta
Summary: I was doing an OTP ask challenge on my Tumblr side blog for this series and had to write some angst. This is the smutty, cannon aftermath. This is so self-indulgent. Check out Why Weebs Shouldn't Be Isekai'd-verse on Tumblr to understand the set up to this piece. Check out Why Weebs Shouldn't be Allowed in Isekai's: Prologue for context on my OC and to see their and Idia's relationship form. (Was half of this summary a shameless plug? yes. Do I regret that? no.) Otherwise check the tags and enjoy. Also, all comments are welcomed. Can be read without context, though.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Original Character(s), Idia Shroud/Reader
Series: Why Weebs Shouldn't be in Isekais [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	If One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure, Imagine How Much More You Mean to Me, Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that canonically Idia is like 6 ft. and my OC is 5'7 at best. Just so you have a starting idea in your head. This also takes place DIRECTLY after the Idia's overblot is done.
> 
> Underlined is English.

I came upon the door to Idia's room. He was still asleep. I'm not surprised, from what I've seen and experienced, almost dying really tires you out. 

Ortho, who was had been accompanying me, opened the door for me. We made our way inside and I made my way over to the bed. I had to step over the minefield that was his floor, he really needs to clean it up. I eventually got to the bed and gently set him down.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Ortho asked with worry tinging his voice.

I turned and knelt in front of him, putting my hand on his shoulder. I put on my most reassuring smile that I could at the moment and softly said, "Of course he is! That's your brother we're talking about. Do you really think he would ever leave or worry you?"

He shook his head.

"Exactly. So don't. Go shut down or distract yourself. I'll watch over your brother for now."

"I can do it!"

I genuinely smiled. "I don't doubt that. Truth is I was actually hoping to be alone with him for a while. If you'll allow me to be so selfish. He's probably just going to be asleep though. For a few days at least."

He looked me in the eyes. "I'll leave him in your care."

"Thank you."

He exited the room.

I turned back to Idia and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked him over. He seemed so at peace. He reminded me of one of those sleeping princesses from history class. So beautiful as well. I lightly ran my fingers across his face, running a thumb over his lips. I rested my thumb there for a moment. At that moment I was overcome with this urge to kiss him, as if mine would be "True Love's Kiss" and wake up my sleeping beauty.

His lips were soft and slightly chapped. A bit cold to the touch as well, like the rest of him. I didn't mind at all. It was one of the best kisses in my life, for a quick press of the lips, anyway.

I pulled back and... nothing. Of course. He wasn't cursed, just exhausted. I don't know why I expected anything else. 

I turned my gaze from him to the rest of the room. It was a bit weird to be in here, especially because this was my first time in here. It brought a bitter smile to my face.

_Snap out of it, Lily! Focus! Don't start getting all emotional now._

I had a point. I was to be taking care of Idia. As I continued to look at the room I decided on what I could do.

_I can never get out of cleaning up around here, can I?_

* * *

It was a few hours later when I was done cleaning up his room. He had a lot of cute nerdy stuff along with an array of miscellaneous robot parts, techy stuff that I didn't recognize. The most interesting thing about cleaning up was the very cliche hidden box underneath his bed. I wasn't necessarily surprised by its presence, but by what was _in_ said box.

It wasn't a bad surprise.

As I was getting done I was thinking of going to get a shower when I heard Idia's breath speeding up and he started panting. I rushed over to him as quickly as I could. He was shifting around and his face was twisted up in a pained grimace. It seemed as if he was having a nightmare. I started stroking his face and head while quietly murmuring reassurances and shushing him.

"It's ok, it's ok, Firecracker. I'm here. I'm here. Everything's ok now. Calm down. Shhh, shh. There you go. Go back to sleep."

He slowly calmed back down and he nuzzled his face into my hand that was stroking him.

I clasped my free hand and internally screamed. He's so FUCKING _cute_!!! I stayed there for what felt like an eternity. It was probably like a minute max, realistically.

I gently tried to take my hand away now that he was fine. Keyword: _tried_. The moment I attempted to move though, he started to whine and moved to grip my hand.

_WHY THE HELL IS HE SO ADORABLE?!!?!!!!??_

"It's ok. I won't be gone long. Just a few minutes. If you behave, I'll join you in bed, 'kay, Hotstuff?" I said and then I gave him a peck on the cheek.

He let out a soft whine but still let go of my hand.

I let out a little laugh and walked into the bathroom. I looked over myself in the mirror as soon as I did. My hair was uneven and charred, my clothes had lots of holes and cuts in them, and I was covered in ash and soot. All in all, I looked like a wreck. I scrunched my face up in disgust and started to undress.

I didn't want to keep Idia waiting long so I opted to take a shower instead of a bath. 

I quickly got distracted during my shower with thoughts of Idia. As usual.

_We would be snuggling together watching a movie of some nerdy kind. I'd get bored at some point throughout it and turn my attention to Idia. I wouldn't do anything major at first. Maybe casually move my hand slowly up his thigh, move my face closer into the crook of his neck, small things._

_Then I would turn up the heat a little. I'd rub small circles as I moved up closer to his crotch, nip at his neck and ear, press my body more into him. Not all at once though. Gradually, slowly. Half the fun is seeing how much you can tease your partner before they catch on. In my opinion at least._

_Finally, I'd go in for the kill. Either when I got to pent up or he started catching on. I'd bring my hand to rest on his dick and gently start rubbing him through his pants. I'd start lightly kissing up and down his neck, biting his ear every now and then._

_"Li-Lily-shi, ah, wh-what about th-the movie?" He'd stutter, moaning at my ministrations._

_"What about it?' I'd ask casually._

_"Didn't y-you-Ah!- w-w-want to watch it with m-me?"_

_I'd suck a bit at the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder before replying. "Watch it all you want. I've found something far more entertaining. Don't mind me."_

_"D-D-Don't?-" He cut off with a gasp as I'd slipped my hand under his pants and boxers._

_"Lil-ly-sh-shi..." he'd moan out._

_"Yes. Firestarter?"_

_He'd just moan and whine more while trying to create more friction between my still hand and his dick._

_"Use your words. I can't understand you if you don't use your words."_

_"P-Ple-ease..."_

_This is where I'd really tease him._

_"Please what? Please get me off?"_

_I'd start to lightly stroke him._

_"Please use me until you're, I'm, satisfied?"_

_I would shift myself until I was sitting in his lap._

_"Please make me a sobbing mess that can only remember your name?"_

_I'd grind into his lap and kiss him senseless._

_"Well?"_

_He'd look at me, eyes glazed over and-_

NO! NO! BAD LILY! NOW IS NOT HORNY HOUR! 

You need to finish and get back to taking care of Idia! Save the perving to when we know he's ok.

With that in mind, I hurriedly finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my hair and body.

When I got out of the bathroom I realized something. I do not have a change of clothes.

_You could sleep with him naked~_

Goddamnit! Why are you so horny right now brain! The love of our life is currently unconscious right in front of us and you just want to get laid. Get your priorities straight.

_We aren't straight._

IN ORDER THEN! WHY ARE YOU SO TECHNICAL!

_I AM YOU!!_

Nope. I'm done. I'm not dealing with this anymore.

I looked around through his stuff to find something to wear. I settled on an anime tank that I couldn't recognize and a pair of boxers. The thing about it though was he was more torso than legs so the tank was more of a dress on me and completely hid the boxers.

_You're wearing his underwear?_

Shut the fuck up! Boxers are comfy! You know this!

_Yes, bit you're wearing HIS underwear. You know a lot of guys have a thing for seeing the people they're into in their clothes~_

We don't even know if he's into us!

_Babe. You've gotta be kidding right. He's into us._

I'm not believing it until he tells us himself.

_Okay~ But if I'm right I want to take over and fuck him._

IF you're right first off. And only if he's up for it, physically and otherwise.

_Well no shit sherlock._

As long as we're agreed. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed.

_Goodnight! Have a nice nap!_

Goodnight.

I made my way to the bed and crawled under the covers. As soon as I did Idia moved to wrap himself around him and nuzzled into me.

I could feel my face get so red.

_This is going to be a long night for you._

SHUT UP!

* * *

The first thing I registered as I was coming to consciousness was the sound of heavy breathing in my ear. I instantly jumped to full wakefulness. My mind instantly assuming that Idia was having another nightmare.

He was not.

What was actually happening was altogether both the worst and best possible situation I could be in.

Three guesses as to what it was. The first two don't count.

I then noticed the _very_ prominent bulge grinding into my thigh. He somehow wrapped both of his legs around my one leg in the night.

"Hnn! P-please..."

_Holy shit that was hot!_

What do I do?!

_You know what I think._

I am not going to molest him in his sleep!

"Li-Lil-lily-shi..."

_Do you really think you'd be molesting him now?_

I gulped.

You make a convincing case.

Idia moaned in my ear again and all restraint I had shattered.

"Shh, shh. I'm here, I'm here. I'll take care of everything, Dia."

I moved my head to give him a kiss and my hands to grab his hips. While I was kissing him I flipped us over to where I was kneeling between his legs, leaning above him. I pulled back from his lips to trail them down his neck. He was still grinding against me so I held him down by his hips as I did as I pleased. 

He gave a pathetically hot whine from being denied his pleasure.

"I told you I'd take care of things, Dia. That includes when you get off."

He moaned in response.

I can't believe how hot he is. I knew he was beautiful before, but this is a whole new level.

I decided the first order of business would be to get his dick out from the restraints of his pants. 

_Is he still in the clothes he overblotted in?_

I FORGOT TO GET HIM OUT OF THAT! Well, to have Ortho or somebody change him.

_Just strip him and then clean and change him after._

I mentally sighed. I guess I have no choice at this point.

_See? You should listen to me more often._

That's enough.

I changed course and instead decided to get his shirt off first since I was going to have to do some more clean than I expected after this. I put my hands under the hem of it and trailed my fingers over his torso as I lifted it off of him. His flush went from his face down the very end of his neck. Even his hair was starting to turn a pinkish-red.

So gorgeous.

I lightly touched all over him. I traced over his stomach, the slight abs that peeked out; over his chest, circling and rubbing his nipples, drawing the most sinful of noises from him; eventually, I trailed over his arms and held one of his hands. I decided that I could better explore the great expanse before me with my mouth instead of my hands. I left a trail of kisses and hickies all over him. I started where I left off on his neck and went to the first nipple. While I was busy abusing the bud in my mouth I took one of my free hands and gave the other one as much attention as I could. When I felt like I had spent long enough on the one I was on I changed sides and hands.

Idia was gasping and moaning the entire time. When I first took his nipple into my mouth his bucked up into me, desperately seeking out some relief. I decided to indulge him a bit and rubbed my tight harshly into him. His whines hit a new octave when I did.

Distantly I was afraid he would wake up during my ministrations, but at the moment I couldn't care less. Let him wake up. Let him see just how well I can please and provide for him. Let him become my bitch.

I furthered my exploration down from his chest to his lightly visible abs and the tops of his pants. I traced my tongue over the visible definition. I also left _plenty_ of hickies here too. I only halted my descent because his pants got in my way.

_I should probably fix THAT._

I grabbed his pants and pulled them off with minor difficulty. It was a bit of pain to lift his hips because he was asleep.

My hands immediately went back to his hips and dug into them slightly. He still had on a pair of boxers but that was it now. They came about halfway up his thighs. His lovely thighs. Can thighs be lovely? Maybe it's just Idia's.

_Maybe you just love anything that has to do with Idia._

Fair point, fair point. That's probably it.

I sat up on my knees for a moment, both for a breather and to admire my handiwork. I could see a plethora of marks that could only barely be explained as bruises from the overblot. Especially on his neck.

Do I have a neck thing?

_You have an Idia thing. And a possessive streak._

Ah, true.

I went back to Idia after that. I grabbed one of his legs and pulled it over my shoulder. I leaned into it and started kissing my way down it towards the boxers. When I got close to the edge of it I transferred to the other leg and started kissing my way back up. As I got back to the point on this one that I started on the other leg I grabbed it and put _that_ one on my other shoulder. 

By this point, Idia was writhing, whining, moaning mess. I had completely stopped directly touching his dick and was teasing the area around it. His hands had gripped and twisted into the sheets. His back arched faintly in desperation.

I cooed at the sight. "Does someone want to cum? Is that what you'd like, Hotstuff?"

I got an adorable mix of a whine and a moan as a response.

"Do you really wanna cum?"

He whined louder and bucked his hips up into the air, searching for some friction.

"I guess after everything I can be nice and let you come. Especially for such cute responses," I said and then took off his boxers.

He was finally left bare before me. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. His cock was weeping with precum. It looked like he would burst at the slightest touch.

I figured I'd test that theory. 

I lightly traced his cock and balls. I then grabbed his dick and wrapped my hand around it as best as I could. I used my thumb to tease the tip and smear the precum all over it. 

Idia let out a satisfied sigh at my movements. Probably relieved to finally get some actual care down here.

A wicked smirk appeared on my face.

I decided to continue what I was doing. Experimenting with speeds, grips, how tight or lose my hold was, touching his balls here and there, all to see what he'd like the most. When it seemed like he was going to cum, when he was grinding and bucking into my hands like he would receive no greater satisfaction, I halted all movement. 

Idia may have well as screamed in frustration for how loud he got. I honestly thought he was finally going to wake up and so I waited a moment with bated breath.

When he continued to just do as he had been the entire time I released a sigh in relief.

Thank God.

I put my hands back around his waist and drew small circles with my thumb there. No real reason as to why. Just felt like it.

I left hickies this time as I trailed my lips down his legs. I came to one ball and took it into my mouth. I sucked on it, twirled my tongue around it before moving on. I continued up leaving some hickies where the upper hem of the pants and boxers covered earlier and skipped over his dick. I started my way back down, this time treating his other ball with the same attention as I did the first before moving back up his other legs.

Idia was a panting mess and seemed to be near tears at this point. I never knew someone could look so hot while so upset. Normally I would've done been finished with this and made him cum, but something about Idia made me want to treasure this and milk it for all it's worth.

I went back down on him, deciding enough was enough and he deserved to come now. I have teased him enough. I went and took his dick in my mouth. I didn't have a lot of blowjob experience before now and so I couldn't take him all the way. Maybe about halfway down. I lapped, sucked, twirled my tongue, bobbed my head on it. I used my hands to stroke what I couldn't take. I did all that I could do to bring him to completion. It didn't take long, more than likely because of all the teasing prior. 

He came with a loud yell of, "Lily!" as he arched his back and relaxed.

I swallowed as much as I could so I didn't have to clean/explain away the sheets in the morning.

I pulled off him and brought my head up as I was swallowing. When I finished I made eye contact with him.

_Oh shit._

I started panicking on the inside.

"Am I dreaming?" Idia asked in a daze.

Sweet Jesus an escape!

"Yes," I stated maybe a little too quickly.

"Ah, I see. Makes sense."

I did not like the way he said that.

"What do you mean?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Well, how else would you explain why an angel like them would ever suck trash like me off?"

I was mad now.

"Maybe because as I said earlier I was in love with your dumb ass. Who called you to trash anyhow? I need to go beat them up."

His eyes widened for a moment. "Am I actually awake?"

"Yes, but that's not the important part. I need names. There's no chance in hell I'm going to let anyone else convince your trash any longer."

His face went red again. 

"So, you really love me? I didn't just make that up?" He then got even redder, "Y-y-you r-really s-s-sucked me o-off?"

"Of course I did. You were moaning and humping against my leg like a bitch in heat. I was originally just going to get out of bed, but then you called out my name and all inhibitions fled from me. What were you expecting me to do when such a hot guy does all that?"

"Y-y-you t-th-think I-I'm ho-ot?!!!"

I leaned over him. My face above his. "I think you are the most adorable, cutest, most handsome, hottest, most gorgeous, sexiest, and lots of other adjectives that I can't think of at the moment, man in this whole school- no, country- no, planet- no, scratch that, universe that I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. Especially when you're whining, moaning, gasping as I tease you with release. My God," I laid my head against his shoulder and moaned a little, "I swear it was the sexiest thing I ever saw."

His face and hair were the reddest I've ever seen them.

"R-R-R-Really?...... You re-really think s-so, Li-Lily-s-shi? You d-don't think... I'm garbage."

I kissed him as hard and passionately as I could. I didn't move away until my body couldn't go any longer without oxygen. We pulled apart gasping.

"If you're going to question me this much, I might as well show you. After all, one man's trash is another man's treasure. I however am not a man, so imagine how much value I see in you, Firecracker?"

He yelped.

"But first, I have to know. Do you like me as well?"

A small smile made its way to his face. "I thought you loved me?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't fight off the fondness on my face. "Fine~ Do you, Idia Shroud, love me as well?"

"I do."

I looked him in the eyes and couldn't stop the emotions from taking me over again. I kissed him again, laughing with tears in my eyes. "I don't know what I would've done if you said no. This is the best day ever!"

"Even with my overblot?"

"Even with that."

We smiled at each other.

"I believe, though, that I was going to show you how much I love you."

He got embarrassed all over again.

"Y-y-you re-really don't ha-ave to."

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "I know. I want to though," I looked at him with my biggest kitten eyes, "Please?

He covered his face with his hands and mumbled an "F-f-fine."

"Great! But don't make any noise. I want you to clearly hear every reason I love you and everything about you that gets me hot and bothered. Well, first," I said grabbing his hands, "I love your hands. Every part of them, from your fingertips to the palms. They help you be an amazing gamer, they help you with all the cool builds you make, and they even help produce the drawings that you think of in that big, beautiful brain of yours," I said kissing all over them, each finger and everything, as I did so.

"I love your wrists-" I placed a kiss, "Your forearms-" more kisses," Your elbows and your biceps, too," even more kisses. "They all help you with whatever enchanting idea you decide to make come to life. They're nice to look at as well."

I got to his shoulders and chest now. "I love your shoulders; your collarbone, especially the dips right... here," I then bit into there to make some more hickies. "You have no idea how hot you look when you're all sweaty in a tank top, working on some build that I don't really understand and the sweat is just falling down your face to your neck and going even farther down than I was allowed to look because of your clothes. _You_ are so _sexy._ Even today, as I was taking care of you. I had to stop myself from drooling over you long enough to get stuff done."

I went up to his neck. "I love your neck a lot. It's so sensitive," here I could feel him shaking and trying to be quiet, "And it's so easy for others to see my claim on you. For others to see that you belong to me and me alone. I think a collar or something would look wonderful around just as well." I lightly caressed his neck about where I thought a collar would look well at.

I then changed course and headed down again. I wanted to save his face for last.

"I love your chest. It's nice and firm without being overly defined," I blew on his nipple some and an arm shot up to cover his mouth, "Your nipples are also just as sensitive. Earlier, while you were asleep, you were making the _loveliest_ noises for me. All that whining and moaning," a shiver ran up my spine, "Oh, just thinking about it gets my all worked up." I thought of showing him while he was awake how I treated him earlier would be nice, so I gave his chest the same treatment it received not too long ago. He was even more sensitive this time though because of his orgasm. A choked cry nearly left his mouth.

"What's this? Did I hear you make a noise?'

He quickly shook his head.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't lie to me right?"

He furiously nodded his head.

I smiled. "Wonderful! Because that would mean you were a bad boy, and you know what happens to them?" I twisted one of his nipples harshly, "They get punished. Even worse if they lie to me. But you're a good boy, right?"

I could see tears welling up in his eyes while he was nodding his head. He may have looked so pretty like that, but a greater part of me was worried that I had gone too far. 

I took his arm away from his mouth.

"Hey, you're okay, right? I'm not going too far? Did I twist too hard?"

He looked at me confused.

"You can speak. I'm giving you permission. Why are you near tears?"

"Huh? O-o-oh. No! NO! You're doing great. I'm not in a-any p-pain. I'm ju-just over... whelmed. I-in a g-good wa-ay. I-I'll let you know if it's not. I'm s-sorry for worrying you."

"Huh? Shit. I'm not blaming you for anything. I was just worried. And we really should've set up some way for us to communicate that without interrupting the mood. Of course, I'd rather do that than push you too much... So those were good tears?"

"Yes! Yes. Absolutely."

"O-okay. If I do go too far, tell me. Like with words and shit. We'll talk about this stuff afterward. For in the future."

"I-i-i-in t-t-th-the f-f-fu-uture?"

"We just professed our love for each other and you think this is a one-time thing?" I shook my head. "Let's put a pin in that and get back to what we were doing."

"Please," he begged.

I went back to placing small kisses around his chest before heading towards his stomach.

"I love your abs. They aren't super defined which makes them so cute. It shows how hard you work on your robotics and how lazy you can be with gaming." I trailed down a little lower before jumping all the way down to his feet.

"I love your feet for carrying you everywhere, especially to me. I love your ankles for the same reason. I love your calves, your knees, your thighs, which look even more lovely all marked up like they are right now."

I inched up to his dick.

"And here? Here is very special. It's sensitive," I lightly stroked him, "pretty, didn't know a dick could be cute but yours sure is, and draws such lovely expressions and sounds from you. Can I hear them?"

He moved his hand and let out a loud moan at my permission. I continued to jerk him off with one hand. He was already hard as a rock and with the extra stimulation from his previous orgasm ha came even quicker than before.

I tried to catch as much of it in my hand as I could. I lifted it in front of my mouth, where he could see. "I love your cum. It proves how much pleasure and satisfaction I can give you and it tastes good," I said, licking the cum off of my hand. That was more to fit the mood than fact. It didn't taste _bad_ , but it didn't taste _good_ , perse, either. It was pretty salty though.

I could see the exhaustion settling in on him. I was getting kind of tired as well. 

I should wrap it up.

I laid down beside him and held his face in my hands. "I love your hair, for so many reasons; your head, for holding that brilliantly beautiful brain in it; your ears; your eyes, which are a gorgeous golden amber; your nose; your chin and cheeks; and finally," I pecked his lips before continuing, "your lips, which allow me to hear you magnificent voice, your thoughts, your voice and so much more."

"That is a lot to love about someone."

"It's not even everything. There's so much more I love. Hopefully, even more, that I will discover."

He gave me a tired smile. "I do too. Let's discover them together, okay?"

"Okay. Now, let's get some sleep."

Idia let out a yawn.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

He wrapped around me again and rested his head on top of mine.

"I love you, Idia. Goodnight."

"Love you too, Lily-shi. Goodnight."

And with that, we both drifted off to sleep. Content in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me if this is good and any critics you may have. This is my first time writing smut. Check out my other fic and my future fics for this series.
> 
> This was very embarrassing and the number of times I had to leave my laptop and take a break is even more embarrassing. This better not flop for all the grief I gave myself. Please tell me how this was for my first time.


End file.
